sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero
| screenplay = | starring = | music = Patrick Doyle | editing = Mark Solomon | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $4 million }} Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero is a 2018 computer-animated adventure film centering on the real-life Sergeant Stubby, a stray Boston Terrier who becomes a hero during World War I. Directed and co-written by Richard Lanni, it features the voices of Logan Lerman, Helena Bonham Carter and Gérard Depardieu. The film was released in North America on April 13, 2018, by Fun Academy Motion Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised it for its "sensitivity and charm", but was a box-office failure, grossing just $4 million against its $25 million budget. Plot With World War I looming, young U.S. Army doughboy Robert Conroy (Logan Lerman) has his life forever changed when a little dog with a stubby tail wanders into camp, as the men of the 102nd Infantry Regiment (United States), 26th Infantry Division (United States) train on the parade grounds of Yale University. Conroy gives his new friend a name, a family, and a chance to embark on the adventure that would define a century. Despite lacking formal military working dog training, Stubby and his human companions find themselves in the trenches of France and on the path to history. French poilu Gaston Baptiste (Gérard Depardieu) befriends the duo, and accompanies them along their epic journey through harsh conditions and incredible acts of courage. As narrated by Robert's sister Margaret (Helena Bonham Carter), Stubby's combat service includes sniffing incoming gas attacks, finding wounded allies in No Man's Land, and even catching a German infiltrator in the trenches. Back home, Stubby's exploits are retold in newspapers across the country. For his valorous actions, Stubby is still recognized as the most decorated dog in American history and the first canine ever promoted to the rank of Sergeant in the United States Army. Cast * Logan Lerman as Robert Conroy * Helena Bonham Carter as Margaret Conroy * Gérard Depardieu as Gaston Baptiste * Jordan Beck as Elmer Olsen *Jim Pharr as Hans Schroeder * Jason Ezzell as Sgt. Ray Casburn Production On November 8, 2016, it was announced that Fun Academy Media Group, Ltd. – a new family entertainment production company headquartered in Kinsale, County Cork, Ireland – would produce an animated film based on the life of the World War I dog, Sergeant Stubby, and would self-distribute in North America through Columbus, Georgia-based subsidiary Fun Academy Motion Pictures. The film was animated by Mikros Image in Montreal and Paris, was directed by Richard Lanni, and written by Lanni with Mike Stokey II. The film involved Bibo Bergeron as head of story, and featured an original score composed by Patrick Doyle. Sgt. Stubby himself does not speak, as the filmmakers wanted to maintain as much historical accuracy as possible while still making the film's portrayal of World War I accessible to children. Release The film was released in North America on April 13, 2018. On June 15, 2017, Fun Academy Motion Pictures released a teaser trailer for the film on their YouTube channel. On December 1, 2017, the first theatrical teaser trailer was released in theaters across North America and full trailer released on February 27, 2018. Knowing the challenges a comparatively low-budget animated feature would have against studios who regularly spend hundreds of millions in marketing alone, Fun Academy's release strategy relied heavily on the real Stubby's existing fame by engaging cause-related groups, non-profits, military veterans, and educational organizations to establish a grassroots support base. The film was endorsed by the Humane Society of the United States, American Legion, Armed Services YMCA, and the United States World War One Centennial Commission. The filmmakers also adopted a dog, "Stubs" (originally "Barnaby"), from partner shelter Dallas Pets Alive to appear at events and serve as a "spokesdog" for shelter animals. Introducing "Stubs," Fun Academy's Spokesdog|date=2018-04-12|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvLSiY_AZGU|access-date=2019-03-28}} Sgt. Stubby's world premiere occurred on March 27, 2018, at the Regal L.A. LIVE in downtown Los Angeles. The premiere was co-sponsored by Variety, the Children's Charity and benefitting the Boys & Girls Club of Boyle Heights, with 15 additional locations across the U.S. and Canada hosting free screenings for children in their communities on the following day. On April 8, 2018, Sgt. Stubby hosted a second premiere in Sgt. Stubby's hometown of New Haven, Connecticut at the Bow Tie Cinemas, located only a few blocks away from the actual location Stubby was found in 1917. The event was hosted by the Connecticut State Library and National Guard Association of Connecticut, with hundreds of Connecticut National Guard soldiers and their families – including current members of Sgt. Stubby's 102nd Infantry Regiment – in attendance. A third and final premiere event was held on April 11, 2018, for Fun Academy Motion Pictures' U.S. headquarters at the National Infantry Museum and Soldier Center in Columbus, Georgia. The film's wide opening on April 13, 2018, was originally slated behind Rampage (original release date: April 20) and Avengers: Infinity War (original release date: May 4). On March 1, 2018, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures announced a surprise release date change for Avengers, moving it up by one week to April 27. Rampage's distributor, Warner Bros., then announced that Rampage would also shift up by a week, landing their Dwayne Johnson-starring blockbuster on top of Sgt. Stubby's April 13 release date. That same weekend, independent filmmaker Wes Anderson's stop motion feature Isle of Dogs expanded into wide release in over 1,900 locations after having opened limited on March 23 and amassing solid critical buzz. The combination of competing blockbusters' massive marketing budgets and another, better-known indie animation about dogs was more than first-time distributor Fun Academy could overcome; as a result, Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero opened on 1,633 theaters across the U.S. and Canada at #16 for the weekend and was pulled by most locations the following week to clear room for Avengers: Infinity War. Home media The movie was released DVD, Blu-Ray, Digital, and VOD in the United States and Canada by Paramount Home Media Distribution and Fun Academy Media Group on December 11, 2018. On February 11, 2019, Fun Academy released Sgt. Stubby: An Unlikely Hero on DVD and Blu-ray in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with Digital and VOD through Sky TV. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Sgt. Stubby: An American Hero was released alongside the openings of Truth or Dare and Rampage, and the wide expansion of Isle of Dogs, and was projected to gross around $2 million from 1,633 theaters in its opening weekend. However, due to very little marketing done on the film, It made $350,000 on its first day and $1.3 million over its opening weekend, finishing 16th. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 88%, based on 40 reviews, and an average rating of 6.7/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 57 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Sgt. Stubby has received numerous awards, endorsements, and festival laurels. References External links * Official website * * * * * Category:2010s war films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American war films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Film scores by Patrick Doyle Category:War films based on actual events Category:World War I films Category:Films set in Connecticut